


TOK'RA FLATS: A Surprise For Daniel

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen Work, Humor, Tokra Flats, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-24
Updated: 2003-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Boy / Michael Shanks, wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile.





	TOK'RA FLATS: A Surprise For Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

TOK'RA FLATS: A Surprise For Daniel

### TOK'RA FLATS: A Surprise For Daniel

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 02/24/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Team, Humor, Gen story, Alternate Universe, Vignette/Snippet  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Samantha Carter, Dr. Janet Frasier, Gen. George Hammond, Maj. Paul Davis, Maj. Louis Ferretti, Sergeant Siler, Other Characters   All the Tok'ra Flats characters.           
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Forever In A Day cause we know what day July 8th is  
Permission to archive: Tok'ra Flats, TheBoy, The Cartouche  
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

* * *

The festive crowd of people gathered happily in the Emerald City Saloon. They had arrived early, the Mayor, Ms Angel and the saloon owner and councilgal, Ms. Debi; the gal with the Jiffy Mart, Miss Kelly; and the ice cream parlor owner, Ms Athene. Some of the local farmers and ranchers` Ms Mary and Ms Ruth. And of course the Riders were there also, some in their jeans, some in buckskins. Dr. Fraiser was there with her daughter Cassie and General Hammond and his family, daughter-in-law Sally and the granddaughters, Kyla and Tessa. The priest, Padre Jose from the mission and some of the friendly Indians had come in from their lonely outpost for the occasion. 

Louigi, the cook and bartender had outdone himself, bringing out a huge chocolate covered birthday cake. The bar-be-cued steer was done to a turn and the beer had started flowing some time back. All that was missing was the Guest of Honor and the Sheriff of course. 

Finally, the sound of hoof beats was heard in the street outside the swinging doors. Voices were heard and laughter followed. Deputy Sam Carter came out from behind the table where she had been carving the meat and pulled off the apron that covered her newest and best dress. She hurried over to the swinging half doors with a big smile and pushed them open. 

Sheriff Jack O'Neill came into the big breezy room first, slinging his Stetson to where it landed on the hat tree without a second look from its owner. Then finally, He arrived, His long blond hair a bit windblown from the ride, his face flushed from laughter, Daniel entered then halted dead in his tracks in the doorway. But Big Teal'c came from behind and propelled the younger man into the center of the room where he stopped and stared at the crowd in surprise. 

Mayor Angel stepped out from the crowd and came up in front of the surprised young man. She had in her hand a piece of parchment paper and she read from it in a loud clear voice. 

"We come together today to thank the Riders of Tok'ra Flats for their hard work and unstinting efforts on behalf of this town. They've made the streets safe for our children once again, and have brought a new age of growth and prosperity to this place. But more important than that, we wish to honor and congratulate Deputy Daniel Jackson on the date of his arrival into this world. He's made it a nicer and happier place to be by his just being here. Happy Birthday Daniel, may you have many many more and may they all be here in Tok'ra Flats!" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 

Ms. Debi swung out from behind the bar and delivered a large cold glass of sweet Iced Tea. She kissed him on the other cheek and whispered. "Been needing an excuse to kiss a good-looking man that's young enough to be my own son for a while now. Happy Birthday, Daniel!" 

On that note a whoop and a holler went up from the crowd. The small unofficial musical group made up of Siler, Ferretti and Louigi started up a happy tune of The Yellow Rose of Texas in the background. 

Daniel looked about in shock, blushing a very bright pink. Cassie, Janet's daughter ran up and hugged him. Sam came up on the other side and kissed him on the cheek. Teal'c bowed to him in that way of his and Jack slapped him on the back, then pulled him into a rough hug. "Happy Birthday, Danny. Now, come on and cut that cake. I haven't had anything like this since we got here. 

The crowd then began to crowd around the bedazzled young man laughing, hugging, shaking his hand and clapping him on the back. Daniel was speechless and it was noted that there might have been a tear or two of happiness in his clear blue eyes. 

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANIEL JACKSON!**   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
